Soltando os Cães, Isto É, os Coelhos
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Quem não deseja saber o que aconteceu com Warren depois de seu desastroso encontro arruinado pelas irmãs? Leiam e se divirtam a valer.


**Soltando os Cães, isto é, os Coelhos**

* * *

Warren voltou para casa muito triste e abatido por seu encontro não ter dado certo.

Já dentro de casa, suas 25 irmãs se reuniram.

"Como foi o encontro, apaixonadão? Aposto que ela lhe caiu aos pés." Disse Belinda.

"Sabíamos que iria conseguir e tudo porque nós ajudamos." Comentou Bianca.

"Pode sempre contar com suas irmãs pra te tirar de qualquer aperto, irmãozinho." Falou Bertha.

"E pensar que aquele seu plano de parecer maneiro daria certo, se não fosse a gente." Bernice argumentou em tom de alívio.

Todas foram falando cada vez mais e bem alto de que Warren precisava delas pra tudo, ao passo que Warren ficava com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho e ia rangendo os dentes, até que chegou uma hora, ele explodiu.

"QUIETAS! CALEM A BOCA! SILÊNCIO!"

O silêncio tomou a sala inteira e nem um pio foi manifestado.

"O plano de vocês não deu em nada. Eu não consegui nada com ela. NADA."

"Mas como assim 'não deu em nada?' Algo você deve ter feito de errado."

"Fiz, sim, Betty. Fui besta de escutar vocês. Meu plano de parecer maneiro teria dado certo se não tivessem metido o bico no meio."

"Warren, querido. Já dissemos que as garotas não querem um cara maneiro."

"Acredita nisso mesmo, Beverly? Então me explica por que ela me trocou justamente por um cara maneiro, que obviamente era o tipo dela."

"Ah, não tem nada, irmão." Barbara lhe tocou o ombro em amparo. "Se ela só queria um sujeito assim, não valeria a pena."

"Pois é. Não esquenta com a parada. Um dia vai achar outra."

"NÃO, BEBE. Nunca que vou ter sucesso e sabem porque? Porque estou cercado pelas garotas mais insensatas e egoístas que tive o desprazer de conhecer."

"Estou sentindo que suas linhas astrais estão fora de sintonia." Bodhi citou em seu modo de falar sereno.

"Vai parando. Insensatas e egoístas, nós? Depois de todo apoio que te demos."

"Foi isso sim, Bippa. Vocês não passam de um bando de intrometidas, chatas e...e...e...IMPRESTÁVEIS."

A última palavra atingiu as irmãs em cheio. Nenhuma conseguia dizer uma sílaba ou letra pra revidar o termo usado pelo Warren, exceto Bernadette.

"MAMÃE. O WARREN NOS OFENDEU SERIAMENTE."

O coelho-irmão só cruzou os braços e olhava indiferente, sem se arrepender do que tido falado. Nesse momento, os pais da família vieram à sala.

"Que houve, Bernadette? Aconteceu algo grave?"

"Sim, mãe. O Warren nos ofendeu."

"Exato. Ele nos chamou de imprestáveis." Apontou Beulah pro irmão.

"Warren. Isso é verdade?"

"É sim, pai, mas foi porque elas mereceram. Arruinaram minha chance com uma nova garota."

"Uma nova garota? Sério, filho?"

"Sim, mãe. Vou te contar. Foi o seguinte..."

* * *

"...E foi o que aconteceu. Cada palavra e até letra do ocorrido."

Tendo consciência dos argumentos do filho, os pais se voltaram com olhar de severidade pra cada filha.

"Garotas. Estamos muito desapontados com o que fizeram com ele."

"Pai, por favor. Só tentamos ajudar ele." Betânia procurou se defender.

"Ajudando? Acabando com a chance dele de ter uma namorada? Vocês não tem vergonha?"

"Mas só queríamos que o encontro dele desse certo. Afinal, somos garotas e sabemos o que as garotas querem."

"Pode ser, Brie, mas acham que só porque estão em 25, pensam saber de tudo que todas as garotas do mundo acham querer?"

"Bem dito, Jessica. Sua mãe tem 33 irmãs e cada uma de personalidade diferente. Algumas de vocês até refletem algumas delas, mas todas em si tem seus gostos e ideias diferentes, como ela que é médica especialista em colunas. Isso foi o que me atraiu nela, ainda que meus irmãos tentassem me apresentar a outra."

"Valeu, Roger. Sei que tinham boa intenção, mas não podem ficar se intrometendo na vida de Warren na hora que quiserem. Ele por acaso se mete na de vocês?"

Nenhuma soube dar uma resposta à questão. Só puderam ficar de cabeças abaixadas sem coragem de encarar os pais ou o irmão.

"Que sinistro. As donas do verbo que não sabem se calar um minuto e se metem a sabe-tudo agora ficaram mudas. Bem feito pra vocês."

"Eu vou te mostrar o bem feito, seu..." Brenda tentou avançar pra cima de Warren, mas Jessica se pôs na frente e apontou o dedo pra ela voltar.

"Warren, querido. Sentimos que não tenha conseguido, mas não desanime. Uma hora vai achar a menina certa que vai gostar de você."

"Valeu, mãe. Tomara que consiga, especialmente por estar cercado de...você sabe."

"Entendemos, filho." Roger disse com um sorriso ao filho que ia pro quarto, apenas pra depois se voltar em tom extremamente severo às filhas.

"Por terem estragado tudo pra seu irmão, todas de castigo. Sem sobremesa a partir de agora por um mês."

"Não, pai. Logo hoje que ia fazer bolo de creme de cenoura?"

"Bailey tá certa. E se prolongarem o castigo? E se nos privarem de sobremesa pra sempre? E se crescermos sem saber o que é doce? E se...? E se...? E se...?"

"Tenha calma, Brooke. É apenas por este mês, mas podemos dar mais se fizerem o que fizeram hoje de novo. Agora pros quartos e pensem no que aprontaram."

"Não ligo pra castigo, pois minha mente é uma prisão sem saída de toda forma." Bella comentou em seu modo gótico e sombrio que até deixa seus pais assustados às vezes.

"Querido. Nunca que te vi tão másculo e autoritário quanto hoje." "Na verdade meio que sinto pena delas, mas precisam entender o que é respeito." Roger ganhou um beijo emocionante de sua linda mulher.

* * *

No quarto, Warren está de comunicação com seu amigo Danny.

"Uau. Seus pais conseguiram dar um jeito nelas, não?"

"Foi mesmo, Danny. A essa hora todas devem estar emburradas nas camas devido ao castigo do papai."

"Todas? Até a...Betty? Ahhhh..." O castor já devaneava com a linda coelha saltando de biquíni no meio da floresta ao seu lado.

"A-han. Tá sonhando com ela saltando de biquíni na floresta com você novamente?"

"O que? Eu? Que é isso, Warren. O que te faz pensar isso, amigão?"

"Bem. Nada, não. Se por um lado estou contente das minhas irmãs terem recebido o justo castigo, por outro fico chateando por não ter conquistado a menina."

"Não perde a esperança. Outra coelhinha linda vai se mudar logo, tão logo a população de coiotes abaixe."

Nesse minuto, o computador de Warren recebeu uma ligação online.

"Xiii. Tenho uma chamada. Te retorno, Danny." "Afirmativo, capitão. Hoje vem aqui em casa jantar as novas namoradas dos meus pais. Quem sabe signifique um dia que terei duas mães? Câmbio e desligo."

No monitor, surgiu uma raposa de moletom vermelho. Warren sorriu pra ela.

"Como está aí, panaca?"

"Vou bem, Eulália. E tudo ok por aí na cidade grande, raposinha atrevida?"

"Aqui vai bem. Mesmo sendo uma correria e com toda a família te observando a cada instante, não tenho queixa." Eulália apoiou as mãos no queixo. "E com você? Danny tinha me dito que pretendia conquistar uma nova menina."

"Bem, eu ia, mas...como sempre...minhas irmãs...você entende." "Sei, sei. Já vi tudo. Não vou parecer a sentimental, mas não se rende, meu amigo. Um belo coelho como você vai ter uma linda namorada um dia."

"Obrigado, Eula. Você é mesmo uma grande amiga. Isso prova que coelhos e raposas podem ser amigos, mas ainda ia preferir ter uma vida como a sua sem tantas irmãs te chateando. Se fosse só um, como o Diego é pra você..."

Um silêncio pairou no ar e depois Eulália voltou a falar.

"Tá na hora de ir. Te cheiro depois, panaca." "Tá limpo, parceira. Dá um oi pro seu irmão, o zorro. Tchau."

Desligando o monitor, Warren se deitou na cama olhando pro teto. De repente, uma batida na porta.

"Warren? Posso entrar?" "Vai embora, Betty. Não quero conversa com nenhuma de vocês."

"Warren, escuta. Sei que a gente fez sua chance ir pro buraco, mas a gente só quis te ajudar porque nós gostamos de você."

"Tô sabendo. Se gostassem de mim, não iam se intrometer." "Mas estamos arrependidas. Nem ligamos de não podermos ter sobremesa por este mês. Literalmente, foi pouca punição pro que te fizemos."

Warren mal acreditava nas suas orelhas de coelho. Betty, que sempre foi um modelo de perfeição e nunca admitia um erro, reconhecia que fizera uma bobagem. Warren abriu a porta e Betty se mostrava bem triste.

"Maninho. Lamento que tenhamos estragado sua chance, mas prometo que nunca mais isso vai se repetir." A coelha mais velha se ajoelhou e abraçou o irmãozinho com lágrimas nos olhos. O garoto-coelho viu o como a irmã era sincera.

"Você promete?" "Prometo, sim. Todas prometemos. ESTÃO TODAS OUVINDO?" Num instante, cada irmã se apresentou, ficando lado-a-lado como numa tropa. "SENHORA, SIM, SENHORA."

"Warren. Pode confiar que nunca mais vamos nos meter e de prova..." Bebe pegou o quadro que tinha pintado, representando 'o irmão sem noção ajudado pelas 25 irmãs' e pintou do outro lado, retratando Warren acima das irmãs em posição heroica e vestido de jeito maneiro.

"Chamo este novo trabalho de 'o irmão mais que capaz de poder tudo sem precisar de ajuda alguma, nem das irmãs enxeridas.'"

Warren ficou emocionado e abraçou as irmãs.

"Valeu, galera. Mas pode ser que se em algum momento eu necessitar de ajuda, sei a quem pedir. Desde que saibam esperar, tá bom?"

"Tá certo, combinado."

"Gente. Hora do jantar. Warren, a sobremesa é toda sua, viu?"

"Tá, pai." Ele se voltou pra irmãs. "Vou dar um jeito de trazer escondido. Achem um bom esconderijo, ok?" E com uma piscada, o coelho e suas 25 irmãs coelhas desceram quase atropelando mundo afora, como só essa família desta realidade conseguia ser.

Fim

* * *

**Não foi tão rápido quanto queria que fosse pra escrever, mas valeu.**

**Achei uma boa que os alter-egos de Ronnie Anne e Bobby fossem raposas, principalmente as referências com Zorro(que é raposa em espanhol).**

**Os pais de Warren nunca foram apresentados e sendo uma família de coelhos, pensei em nomes que caíssem bem. Fãs dos filmes dos anos 80 irão perceber.**

**Também fiz uma piadinha de médico quando falei de Jessica. Algumas pessoas nascem com uma vértebra a mais.**

**A ideia de Danny ter futuramente 2 mães faz parte da teoria que sempre tive à respeito da verdade oculta sobre os pais de Clyde. **


End file.
